The Darkness
by S.S.Shine
Summary: Elise, at first destined to be a princess, finds that her brother has been changing. Her life takes a new course when she finds that she is a hero, destined to save the kingdom, and destined to over throw her brothers power. -Fable 3-
1. Prologue

Fan Fiction – Fable 3

Prologue

Fait. Destiny. Good versus evil. Heroism.

None of that had been particularly important to me before. I had to worry about whether I would wear elegant or practical dresses, how I would address my dear brother Logan as he sat on the thrown, or what words I would use in a speech to inspire the servants. I was in fact a princess. Practicing my swordsmanship once a day, learning the curves of politics, and understanding how my people felt.

But that world was gone to me all in one day. Before I knew it, I was the only person who could save Albion. The only person who could defend my home.

My father, known for being a great hero, had died when I was young. But he left two dear friends, his treasures, and a history of hero's behind him for someone to find. I will never know if he intended them for me, or if he expected a strapping young man to take his place. But it was my fait that day to steal away from the castle with Jasper and Sir Walter. Albion wanted a revolution. And they needed a leader.

But was I up to that?

Sure. . . . . I would someday rule all of Albion anyway. But the job description of a hero is much more in depth with expectations than of a Queen. And other hero's didn't have to fight against their own brothers. But it wasn't my choice to make, even though I would have said yes and I would have fought to make the kingdom better anyway. These people put their lives in my hands. I could only but increase their trust and try to restore good in the world.

It was, and still is, the age of industry. People were starving, barley keeping money, as industry strived. My brother remained in the thrown since after our father died. He had sat on the thrown with the crown on his head for the first time when he was seventeen, looking over the kingdom with innocent eyes. It seemed a few years too young, but Albion needed a king. I looked up to him, being my older and only sibling.

Until one day . . . . . . . I grew up. It was as if the day I turned fifteen I also grew a mind of my own.

But fifteen was not the age I became a hero. After years of training, though I always thought I would use it only for self-defense in special occasions, I turned seventeen and later that year nothing was the same. Goodbye fancy dresses, familiar things, servants. Now it all depends on loyalty and courage.

That is what a hero has to live by. But a true hero knows exactly which kind of loyalty and which kind of courage to follow by. My brother could have been a magnificent king, but he was blinded by the wrong paths.

And so my legacy began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bright rays of sunlight peeked in between the closed red velvet curtains, shining briskly down across my face. I smiled, shifting in my queen like bed. The pillow was warm over my arms as I hugged it close to my head, embracing its soft plushyness. The heavy intricate comforter pressed my body down with welcoming warmth. I could hold my own against the kingdom, but I couldn't as much as open my eyes as long as I lay beneath the familiar blankets.

The door creaked open quietly, and I could imagine a lanky well dressed man standing awkwardly in the doorway. His black shoes would be polished, his grey hair well kept and out of his face, his suit smooth and clean. There was a strict but kind air about him even as he shut the door with wise wrinkly hands. His solid green eyes alone give you a feeling that common sense is necessary at every moment. But if you knew him like I did, deep down they said trust your heart.

I let my eyes flutter subtly as I remained still, breathing evenly. For a moment the light that crossed my face disappeared as Jasper crossed the room and I embraced the darkness as it invited me to sleep more.

"Good morning Princess" Jasper said airily, as the slow but sure shifting of curtains could be heard. Light began to filter lazily into the room and my half-conscience self enjoyed it, only for a moment. Before I could take another breath there was a sudden sharp yanking and my eyes clutched tight as the window let the light pierce me whole. The inside of my eye lids lit up like fireworks.

"I know you're up Emily, time to physically get out of bed."

I moaned in response, shifting to lie on my back as I stared at Jasper with soft brown eyes.

"That strapping Master Porter is outside in the gardens waiting for you. He told me to fetch you and send you over to him right away."

I sat up immediately, causing Jasper to smirk at my behavior.

"Young love," he muttered to the window as he started to dust off the desk near by. I pulled the covers off of me eagerly and stepped down onto the polished wood flooring, disregarding the chill that swept over me from the temperature drop. My feet were a quiet as a ballerina's as I strode to the window next to Jasper, leaning against the white window sill. I sighed lovingly.

I saw a kingdom outside my window.

Concrete stairs stood to the left of my room, decorated with a long purple carpet that elegantly reached into the mansion. To my right, guards dressed in bright red uniforms were like statues as they held their rifles to their chest. And the best part, right in front of me, was the Royal Gardens. Lush with colors, as flowers and shaped bushes were positioned just so to create a tiny labyrinth. Mother had spent time reading alone in the gardens, as have I many times. Just beyond that were dark houses askew in the city. Shops were closer towards the market place which stood by the large front gates.

I squinted my eyes, trying to find Elie in the maze. It would have been easy any other day, but the servants and soldiers were occupying the front gardens more than usual. Everyone seemed to be buzzing about something. Their faces were a mixture of worry and thoughtfulness.

"That's odd," I whispered.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked politely. He seemed to be engrossed greatly in his dusting today.

I waved my hand in the air, "nothing."

He shrugged and said, "I have picked out two dresses for you to choose from today Princess. Practical and mature, or elegant and beautiful?"

I took careful steps towards the fireplace, examining the gowns he had set up on manikins for me that morning.

"They both are quite breath taking." The practical one was intense, well built. It consisted of a brown skirt that had a bare slit on the side, revealing a see through dark green fluff underneath. The top of the dress was white with brown trimming, long sleeves, and buttons. But on the other hand, the other dress was stunning. The light blue tinge and ocean blue trimming would go perfectly with my chocolate wavy hair.

I sighed, very conflicted.

"You are already very beautiful Emily but maybe you should try the classier gown today."

I took his view into consideration, thinking it over, wondering how Elie might react.

"Ok, I will be stunning and beautiful this morning," I decided with finality, delicately pulling the dress off of the dummy and hiding behind the dressing board.

"Do you need help Princess?"

"No thank you," I said, sliding the dress over my slim body. I looked behind me, trying to reach my hands back to button some of the buttons. "Well, maybe I need help with-"

I yelped in surprise as experienced hands replaced mine, swiftly buttoning the small round buttons into their correct holes. I turned around and smiled, "thank you."

A polite cough came from the door and both of us peeked around the dressing board. Sir Walter stood in the doorway burly and gruff. His soft mustache twitched with uncertainty. My smile slowly faded.

"What is it Walter?" I asked, suddenly in business mode.

"Let us walk my lady," Walter replied. "We have some things to discuss."

Jasper had remained in my room, dusting and cleaning with disappointment behind his eyes.

Did I do something wrong? I thought worriedly, frowning to myself as Sir Walter and I walked down the grand hallways. Drapes hung from the open windows, drifting in the light summer breeze.

"The servants have been talking. Your brother has been-" He paused dramatically, thinking of a good adjective for him.

"Changing," I said under my breath, realizing as I said it how true it was. I had been thinking about it for a while now, noticing my brother quickly alter. Apparently everyone had as well.

"Exactly. Villagers are ready to revolt because of what happened this morning."

I looked at Walter with wide serious eyes. "What happened?" I asked sharply.

"Your brother had a man killed in front of the village because he was not working to standards. The villagers are ready to revolt! They are full of fear and anger and disapproval towards him."

I shook my head in thought. "What happened to you Logan?"

"If only we knew Princess, if only we knew. " Walter sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. "Servants have reported that villagers are starting to group together at the mansion gate. Men and women a like. It isn't a pretty sight. I think the servants need some support from you right now though. Best go give them a pep talk." He pat me on the back with an encouraging smile and lightly pushed me into the kitchen, which to my surprise we were standing in front of.

Gracefully I walked in. Some of the more regarded workers had gathered into the kitchen on their own. Or maybe someone told them. . . Walter, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Good morning Princess!" The cook boasted, waving about a wet wooden spoon as he bowed. The other servants; Mrs. Guard the strict head maid, Mr. Bowen the chubby gardener, and Mr. Porter who has no relation at all to Elie and is the battle instructor's assistant, all had there heads low as they discussed important matters. As soon as I was announced in the room they broke off. Somehow Walter ended up next to them without me noticing. He was the head battling instructor.

They mumbled their usual "good mornings" to me.

"Good morning everyone," I said brightly. "I've heard of my brother's new problem."

"Problem?" Mrs. Guard squawked. "Oh yes that man- No wait, that BOY, has defiantly gotten himself inta trouble that one has. Too young te run a kingdom at seventeen I said, I did say it. Mr. Porter can back me up! Can't ya Mr. Port-"

Cook interrupted her without a hesitation. "Guard! That Boy is no boy any mor, he's at least, what? Twenty eight? Twenty five?"

"I thought he was twenty seven," Porter piped in.

"Ner, he was twenty four I reckon."

"He's actually twenty eight," I chimed in.

"Ha!" Cook boasted, smiling as he stirred a large pot. "I knew it."

Walter coughed inconspicuously. "The lady is going to make a speech."

I wanted to laugh. Watching them as they were only themselves. I knew them all so well, and I was very fond of them too. All of them had been in my life from childhood, serving for my father.

Suddenly five pairs of eyes were on me and I let the words flow. Naturally I stood at least a foot taller as I spoke; my voice grew stern and honest. I meant every word I said when I gave speech's. Talking to people had never been an issue for me.

"My brother is going through a change, and no one knows where it is coming from or why it is happening. The villagers are unhappy with his actions and they are taking it straight to him. I will talk with Logan and see that his next decision is chosen with care and thought. There is no worry for you, my fair family. I know since he is my brother he will listen to something I say, even if it is something little. Tell the other worried faces that everything will be handled and that they should carry on with their daily duties. Somehow we will get the villagers minds to settle as I figure out what Logan is thinking."

Mrs. Guard looked slightly at ease as she nodded and scuttled off through a door. The others remained. I could easily tell that my speech had only helped as a pep talk like Walter had hoped. I had hoped for something more encouraging.

For a measly second we all processed the situation, trying to find some solution for the king's behavior. My thoughts started to wander off. There was something I had to do besides give a pep talk. Something import-

"Oh Elie!"

Blushing furiously, I grabbed the bottom of my gown and hurried out a door. No time for an explanation, Walter could fill them in. I had kept him waiting too long.

Excitement grew in me as I flew down the hallway, my hair flopping behind me. My heart was pounding with not only love, but a yearning for this boy. I could feel it in my chest, a harsh rhythmic sound.

The butterflies in my stomach were dancing. Young beautiful butterflies who would sing if only they could talk!

I took two stairs at a time, gently taking my heels off as I touched ground. The prickling grass felt cool and soft under my feet. My eyes searched for him in the garden. I couldn't pick him out from behind all of the decorations and people doting about. I stood on my toes, reaching my neck to see above the world. It felt like a few minutes went by as I walked through the garden, trying to keep myself composed and princess like. But I couldn't see Elie anywhere.

Suddenly a hand delicately grabbed my shoulder and I spun around, face flushed and surprised. A wide grin spread across the face of a teenager as he realized he had scared me. No one seemed to take notice to us.

We stood silently staring for a while, just taking each other in: His perfectly sandy tasseled hair, his bright blue eyes. The way he smiled, he seemed to out shine the sun. His formal noble suit that seemed to magnify how handsome he was.

I just soaked it in. I couldn't take my eyes off of Elie. He was my knight. He looked at me as if I was the only person in the world he wanted to care about. As if I was the most beautiful girl in the world. I blushed just thinking about it, and he let out a mature musical laugh.

He held a hand out to me and winked. Easily I put my hand in his, embracing the spark that rose between the two of us. He seemed to notice it too. Slowly he rolled my body into his, as if we were dancing, and paused when our bodies met perfectly. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the butterflies buzzing throughout me.

"You called for me?" I mumbled, finally breaking the lovely silence.

"Mmm-hmm."

I could tell his eyes were closed too. The summer air played gently with our faces. My hair fell behind me, letting my face take in the world. I could hear the young leaves shifting happily, and the kingdom bustling about. It all seemed so distant, just standing in a corner where people wouldn't bother you. I forgot about Logan, and battling class, and the angry villagers, and even that I had to take care of matters with my brother personally. It was pure serenity.

Suddenly I was spun around by secure arms. My head was to Elie's shoulders as I looked up into his face.

And then our lips were together.

Everything happened so inconspicuously and fast that I had to catch up with what was going on. A second went by before I passionately returned the kiss. No one seemed to be around at exactly the right moment.

I couldn't think anymore. Elie was the only person who could disarm me on the spot. Elie was the only person who has ever made me nervous. He was my best friend. I would do anything for him.

Reluctantly we broke away, satisfied for now.

We touched foreheads, resting there with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"I just wanted to see you," he told me. "And to help you . . . if you needed it."

"I wanted to see you too," I replied. "I just need see my brother. I need to talk to him."

The conversation seemed to turn slightly. Back to reality, I thought moodily.

"I have to make sure Logan keeps his head a little while longer. At least until we figure out why he's so. . "

"Changed."

I backed away, shifting my arms so that Elie and I were holding hands.

"That's what everyone is saying," I said dully.

"We better go talk to him," Elie said with determination.

I looked into his eyes with admiration and smiled. He squeezed my hand, leading me away from garden, and smiled back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Logan!" I said sternly, marching into his study with Elie at my side. Our hands were entwined, reminding me that everything was ok.

"Are you alright?" I asked bluntly.

Logan looked at us in annoyance.

"Of course I'm alright," he boasted.

"What did you do to that poor villager?"

His eyes narrowed.

"You, little sister, are not going to scold me for my actions as well."

"As well?"

Elie and I stepped more into the room, watching as Logan leaned against a desk that held a large map of Albion.

"Yes, as well. Do you think Emily that Walter or Mrs. Guard or Porter would let this down? I am king. Do NOT question my actions."

I took a deep inner breath, trying to be composed.

"I will not question if you answer."

Logan swore under his breath and said forcefully, "Emily, you will stand down. I am king!"

"I know you are. I believe in your ability to rule-" everyone in the room gave sharp looks in my direction, "and you are king. But I am not just speaking for myself-"

"So everyone is against me?" He interrupted, his face turning red. His dark go-tee seemed to grow sharper.

"Were only trying to figure out what happened in this decision today," Elie threw in calmly.

I opened my mouth, words hanging from my tongue . . . . . . . . . . when we all heard it.

A loud buzzing noise was coming from outside. And it seemed to grow louder and louder each second. Dust flew up from the dirt pathway leading to the large front doors. It seemed to filter into the room through an open window.

A servant was already at the study window examining the disturbance. His face went ashen as he looked at the room of people.

"The villagers are at the door my king," he said quietly.

Logan immediately strode out the door. I didn't hesitate to follow directly behind him.

We reached the top of the grand stairs, looking over at the brass doors questionably. Shouting and protests could be clearly heard.

"King Logan is unfair!"  
>"Why would you kill an innocent man?"<p>

"Am I next? Will you kill me next?"

Logan rubbed at his temples. "You will be next if you don't shut it!"

"There just trying to talk to you," I snapped, appalled at his behavior.

"Open the doors," he ordered, ignoring me.

As soon as the doors were a bodies worth, a crowd of people rushed into the hall, filling the wide spaces. Logan sat upon his thrown as Elie and I stood at his side.

Instantly cries rang out.

"King Logan what are your plans for us? Let us starve? Let us be murdered?" Shouted a simple peasant man. People nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have my reasons," Logan replied.

"Then what are they?" A woman inquired.

I looked Logan in the cold eyes. "Ya, what are they Logan?"

"I don't not wish to tell you!" he stormed. "I am king, I have every right."

Before the shouting became unbearable I barged in.

"Logan you can't just strip these poor people of there lives!"

"Silence Emily!"

The crowd grew quiet. I bit my lip, trying to hold my words down.

Slowly a thoughtful wicked smile grew on Logan's lips. It sent an unsettling feeling through me. A shiver ran down my spine and instantly Elie's arm was protectively around my shoulders.

"You're going to be queen someday. Someday Emily you have to face the facts. Making a decision is hard. You can not always give people what they want. You want to save these people," he said with a wide gesture, "then you must make a choice. Them? Or him?" Logan pointed a long bony finger at Elie's chest. It was like looking at a knife being pointed at my heart, piercing the skin so that a trickle of blood rolled down. All just to tease me.

Wh-" I began, but Logan wagged the same finger he had used.

"Now don't make your decision too fast," he said mockingly, "for the side you choose is the side that is sentenced to execution. But don't take too much time either. Chop chop."

"N o o o !" Elie roared. "That's ridiculous!"

In unison the crowd gasped in surprised. Luckily for Logan only a sliver of the town had mobbed the mansion, and only a sliver would be walking out with this event in their minds.

I held my breath, petrified. Not a sound went on as the choices hung in the air. I couldn't hold in the forming tears that blurred my vision. I willed them not to roll down my cheeks. Tears do not roll down future queens cheeks, I told myself furiously. So many feelings were running through me, and with so little time!

Elie couldn't stand this; he wasn't going to watch me suffer.

"Logan you son of a-"

"Uh uh uh," Logan interrupted. "Think of the children and the innocent ears in here."

Elie glared at him. "Oh and murder is innocent?" he asked, sarcasm oozing from the words.

Abruptly he turned to face me. He grabbed my hands in his, trying to catch my eyes but I just couldn't. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Listen to me," he said, affection radiating from him, "choose me."

I finally looked at him, into his eyes, and then at the crowd.

The crowd looked at me with innocent, young, old, horrified, sad, disappointed eyes. There were so many people, so many innocent lives. It was my duty to protect them; my duty to make sure their city was well. I would be a disgrace if I let all those people die, I thought miserably. It is not an option. How could Logan do this? Frustration started to build in me. I was angry at him. I wanted to shout, and to tell everyone to go home so they would never have to bear this fear again. How does this help me in life? Does he want me to become just like him? A cold, merciless, harsh, killer! Where is my brother?

Without realizing it my eyes trailed to the face of an angle. An angle with sad blue eyes, eyes that already knew what was going to happen and somehow they accept that fait willingly. I shook my head in denial.

"I'm hold nothing against you," Elie said earnestly. "Trust me, because I trust you."

No . . . . . no . . . no no no. No! I will not kill my best friend! I will not, I won't, I can't do this. I can- . Deep inside where no one could see I began hyperventilating. Inside of me there was a war going on, but outside people could only see a slightly distressed princess. A princess who was said to be a peace doer, an amazing speech maker, a beauty to all eyes, a true princess to rule Albion!

This was not that princess.

"I-I," I stuttered. For the first time in public I stuttered. Everything was so surreal. One moment Elie and I were in fantasy land and now- now I am in what feels like hell.

I must have been engrossed in my thoughts because as soon as I glanced around me remembering where I was, Elie was locked up in chains with two guards holding him back.

"I haven't made my decision!" I shouted incredulously, taking a step forward. Logan shook his head in mock disappointment.

I stared out at the villagers. Some of them had soaked faces, tears of fear freely washing down their face.

"Emily you have to make a decision, Logan won't let you stand much long-"

"He's right," Logan interceded, disregarding Elie. "I forgot to mention the twist. If you don't choose in the next, mmm, let's say minute, they both die."

My blood boiled. My head spun. Tears were trying to break through the barrier of my eyes. My heart was in my throat, causing me the want to just choke on my own breath and finish it all.

I walked over to Elie like a zombie, watching my feet until I was right in front of him. There was silence except for the sound of distressed people. A single tear broke through the surface and without a second thought Elie's finger was brushing it away from my cheek. He held my face with both firm hands.

"You know in the end you have to choose me," he said bravely. Fear wasn't an option, neither was defeat in Elie's case. He was the strongest person I knew. More tears broke through. Who cares! It doesn't matter anymore, I told myself, almost inviting it.

"I love you," he said firmly. There was no doubt in the words. Every inch was honesty and my ears ate it up. I drank him in, his face, his body, his eyes. Earlier that day seemed like an eternity ago.

"I-I love you too" I sobbed. My shoulders shook with raking sobs for what felt like forever as Elie reassured me everything was going to be alright. I should have been the one reassuring him. I was sending him to his death bed. Me, his girlfriend.

And then it all washed away. A hard casing covered the sadness. It was like one instant I was overwhelmed with crying and the next my eyes were dry and bitter.

I kissed Elie on the forehead, placing my forehead onto his one last time. But it wasn't going to cut it. Elie overlooked the villagers, and he overlooked my brother. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I knew it was our last kiss, and so did he. But there was a hope that rested within him, a hope that I couldn't share.

"All touchy, aww, yes yes, Emily I can tell you've made your decision," Logan broke in greedily.

With a sigh Elie and I broke away, and I turned my back on him. It felt worse than Logan's long pointing fingers.

"Your minutes been up, lucky I'm generous to you sister."

I stood in front of Logan, cold hatred coursing through my veins and showing through my eyes.

With one last longing look at my love, I nodded to Logan.

"Take the boy away."

My had ripped in two as a grateful cheer rose from the citizens.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I stared up at the high ceiling of my bedroom, encased in darkness.

Everything was numb. I forgot how to feel. When I first lay on my bed restlessly I had let myself go, crying with grief and unforgiving frustration. Then slowly, as the sun set behind the city, darkness came over me and I went blank.

I didn't know what to think.

No one had put me into a situation that unbearable. I always had a solution that worked for everyone; I always knew what to say! This didn't make sense. Why would Logan go from a harsh loving brother to a cold harsh murderer?

It doesn't matter, I told myself with great angst. And for a moment I believed it. But quickly that numb feeling was replaced with real feelings again. My heart ached as I thought about the villagers . . . and about Elie. Was he already dead? Did my brother chop his head off, or hang him, or maybe shoot him like that worker? People always feel guilty for things they didn't do, but this time I did do it. But it would be far worse if I had killed the villagers. I did what I had to, and as future queen it only makes sense.

"It's my duty to help the kingdom. Not leave it to my brother," I said out loud, shifting to lay on my side as I stared out the window. "I have to be strong. For Elie, mother, father, Walter, Jasper . . . ." I trailed off hating myself for what I knew I was about to say. "Even Logan. I am princess and I am the next highest authority there is."

My mind eased a little at the thought of that. But nothing could quench the dread that I would never see Elie again. For a silent minute or two I sat with my dog, Courage, gently rubbing at his soft fur. The boarder Collie was the closest friend I had now. Courage was with me since he was born a puppy and my mother and father gave him to me for my ninth birthday. I grabbed a clump of his hair, holding onto it as I buried my face into his belly. Courage slightly lifted his head, looking up at me with loving concerned eye. He whimpered, pawing at my stomach.

"It's alright," I reassured him. "Everything is just fin-"

"Psst."

My head whipped around in alert.

"Psst, Princess," a familiar voice whispered. Courage rolled over onto his back, glaring at the door before his tongue lolled out in happiness.

I searched the ever lasting darkness, trying to brush it away with my mind. But obviously that didn't work. I could barely disentangle a tall burly figure from the darkness. I got out of bed, carefully inching towards the door. Courage followed my lead.

Walter stood in the doorway, urging me to come with him.

"Quickly, we must hurry before sunrise," another voice said.

"Jasper?" I whispered in confusion. I could tell they meant what they said and more, telling me without words that no one knew we were awake.

"Shouldn't we pack something for the mistress?" Jasper asked, already on his way to get some cloths.

"No, no time. We can't find what we need in the castle," Walter said with a distracted wave of his hand.

Without question Courage and I followed their lead as we crept down the halls, taking one last glance at my bedroom as it disappeared into darkness.

"Jasper, Walter, where are we going?" I asked in a hush voice. We had picked up the pace to a brisk fast walk.

Walter replied, "Princess, we need to show you something. And we need to get out of the castle, and we need to-"

"Were leaving the house to Logan?" Incredulousness was clear in my tone.

"We have to. Were leaving so we can save Albion. You Princess can save Albion."

"Well, Logan is not going to listen to me! Sir Walter this is no matter a princess can rule over a king about. But I will try."

Abruptly Jasper threw in, "you know your father was a hero right?"

I nodded. A surprised look came on my face as thoughts came to me in a rush.

"You aren't born a hero," I protested.

"Yes," Jasper said mysteriously, "and no."

"What does that mean?"

Jasper took my arm and lead me towards the opposite direction I was headed.

I looked back in dismay. "But I thought we were-"

"We have something to finish first," Sir Walter said with grin, stepping in the lead with his bounding soldier strides. "Come, you'll be quite happy. But we must pick up the pace!"

I wanted to ask more questions, to figure something out, but my voice deserted me. I swore that were headed outside of the castle, at first, but that wasn't the case at all.

We had passed the gardens, leaving behind the main entry way. Jasper still held my arm, gently leading me through the many sharp hall corners. The lovely polished marble walls had shifted into darker walls, where small white candles were suspended every few feet. I had rarely ever come to this part of the castle, except for when my brother was going to kill an innocent prisoner or when I went to visit the people sent down with charges.

I tried to figure out why we were going down to the dungeon, but as we descended lower and deeper into the castle my ideas didn't connect.

"Why are we-"

"Shhhh Emily," Jasper said, letting go of my arm as we slowed to a stop. From somewhere in his coat he brought out a small ring of keys. A tall, black wood door loomed over us. On the other side, through the tiny window, I swore I could see dark hair and something bright red. It was a guard leaning against the wall.

Why am I so disoriented? I scolded. . . Oh, right.

The soldier jerked and turned around; a rifle appeared in his hands, ready and aimed through the window.

"Who goes there?"

"Oh Charles it's just an old caretaker," Jasper said airily, covering Walter and me as he looked into the window. The soldier relaxed immediately and gave him a wolfish grin.

"Jasper! What brings you down here?" Charles said happily. "Ya need to visit me more often down here. It gets quite lonely."

The keys began to jangle. Would the guard think it's suspicious if Walter and I were quietly in the hall?

"Yes of course! I was just-"

"He was just escorting me to the prisoner's cells," I said, revealing myself to the guard as the door creaked open. "I couldn't sleep."

"Princess," Charles gasped, bowing in my presence.

"Who would you want to-". Charles trailed off as he realized the answer. "Oh. Why, yes of course me lady come right in."

Urgently Charles ushered us in, disregarding the fact that he hadn't noticed Walter before. What had Charles meant by his question? Was there someone he expected me to visit down here? The only person I could think of, as we trudged down the dank prison, was that man Logan had thrown in jail for refusing to join the army. Unless Charles expected me to come visit him, there was no one else to see.

Unless. . .  
>As we descended down another set of stairs, the chamber only got darker, and Courage began leading the way. He sniffed the ground curiously, seeming to know where we were headed. Walter grabbed a torch from one of the holders, and the prison cells glowed with a shadowy passion. Only two of the cells were occupied by sleeping residents. At least that's what I thought.<p>

We had reached the end of the hall, where Courage bounded to the last cell. He seemed overly chipper as he looked at me and then at the black bars. Behind them was a wall of complete blackness. I didn't understand how a third person could be so silently behind the blinding night.

Walter squinted his eyes, holding the light up to the cell. Jasper gestured me forward as he pulled open the gate door. I peered into the darkness, confused. Immediately, Courage ran into the room and I almost called out to him in warning. Was this some kind of trap? Nothing was in there. I carefully drew forward, taking a step into the tiny stoned room. The light seemed to slowly travel to the corners, where my eyes traveled.

I gasped.

A tall figure was grinning with relief, rubbing furiously at Courage's body as he slumped on the ground. There wasn't an inch of that dog that the boy didn't scratch. Without a second thought, or another timid movement, I lunged to the icy ground and grabbed hold of the figure. He yelped in surprise, and then furiously wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap.

Elie was in my arms again! I was in Elie's arms! Though I couldn't clearly see his face I could tell in the way he held me. His calm even breaths soothed me. I couldn't believe that I didn't think about him being in this god forsaken prison. I had thought him long dead. Why would Logan wait? Oh it doesn't matter! I shouted to myself, out of my wits with restlessness.

"He didn't kill you," I breathed, grabbing hold of Elie's hand. It was real. This wasn't just a dream. I didn't just doze off in my room; I knew this was all real.

"He planned on doing it," Elie said with a dark expression. "But something caught his attention. And my execution wasn't something he wanted to miss."

"Something came up?"

"Ya, I tried to figure out what it was. But Logan must have known I was spying. So he took his business else where."

"Come on you lovers," Walter whispered with a grin, "We need to keep moving. Emily has to do something before we leave."

"I do?" I said dumbfounded, as Elie and I trailed behind everyone as we snuck back through the castle. We got out of the dungeon easily as Charles didn't seem at all fazed that Elie was close behind me, holding my hand.

"So what's the plan?" Elie asked as soon as we were trailing the edges of the garden. The air felt cool on my face, and I let Elie lead me as I embraced the breeze.

"We need to take Emily to the hero halls, she must retrieve something," Jasper replied. Pride seemed to hang out at the edges of his eyes. "That is, if she's the one."

"If I'm the one what?" No on seemed to be making sense. I could only gather: that we had to get out of the castle, be quiet about it, I was the only one to save Albion, there was something wrong with Logan, and that now Elie was alive and at my side. But besides that I was left behind in what was going on in my life. Walter seemed to know more about me than I did. Jasper knowing me better was no surprise.

They had led us to the white marble door in the middle of the garden. No one had ever been in there, except for my father. I had always assumed it was locked. It had the shape of a symmetrical rectangle that poked out of the ground, with stairs digging into the earth to reach the door. It reminded me of a mausoleum and I always assumed it was one. A burial mark of our ancestors. But as Walter and Jasper walked into the door, I knew I was wrong.

The door shuffled and coughed up dust, revealing a dank short foyer that opened up into a wide expanse beyond. I stepped in first. There was a sickening crunch from under my boots, that I couldn't remember taking off from earlier. I flinched and looked down. To my astonishment I had stomped on a human leg bone. There was a skull to match a foot away, and two arms near by. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Poor devil," Walter said as he trudged forward. Jasper took a path around the skeleton, slightly repulsed at the sight of it. Elie looked down at it curiously, his brows furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just weird to look at."

I nodded in agreement. We trailed down the hall and paused as we stood at the top of a wide stair case. Below there was a large circle, a design really, that had gold running through it to create a sort of Yin and Yang symbol. Bright dazzling blue filled the spaces between the wound gold. But I doubted that the similar, and yet different, symbol was related to good and evil. The gold created a figure eight in the very middle.

"Go on," Jasper urged, "were right behind you."

I glanced at them, uncertain of what was supposed to happen as I marched down the ancient worn steps. The circular seal sat in the middle of a rusty stone floor. In front was a statue, ominous and large. Yet it reminded me of something. It had big swopping wings that were spread out wide, and somehow the figure looked human. But its body was held high, and its head was held with wisdom. I hadn't noticed I was still walking until I reached the seal. I had been standing in the middle of it, when it began to shudder violently. I looked back at Jasper, who looked sure of himself as he stood at the foot of the stairs. Walter was next to him, sure but curious of what was going on.

A bright blue light shot out from the edges of the circle in mesmerizing rays, and I tried to back away from them. But everywhere I went there they were! I tried to force my foot through the blue, which looked oddly transparent, but it was like a rock hard barrier. I was trapped inside the circle.  
>"Emily!" Elie shouted, taking a step forward to run at me. But Walter put a warning hand in front of him to stop him.<p>

"Walter, what's going on?" I demanded. The light was spreading through the blue spaces, coming up into me. I could feel the energy pulling me down, and soon I was on my knees, clutching my fists to the ground helplessly. A power surged through me. What is happening? I thought wildly. It's like magic. My blood pumped with adrenalin. Fear only stayed with me for a split second, as I tried to resist the energy. But it kept pushing on me. I had ended up on my stomach, letting my fear naturally subside. I could barely hear Elie's demands as he tried to get answers out of Jasper and Walter. But they wouldn't talk, not yet. And for some reason, I was oddly ok with that. I was ok with lying on the ground and embracing the unknown power. Something over came me and I was enveloped with a sense of calm.

A picture of my father appeared in my head spontaneously. And somehow I knew this was connected to him. Jasper's voice rang in my head, "You know your father was a hero right?" A hero . . . A hero. For a second my head clouded, and drifted off into half unconsciousness. But I brushed it aside. An involuntary yell escaped from me as a pain split through my entire body. And it echoed throughout the hollowed cave.

And then it was all gone. The blue light died away. The seal stopped shifting rapidly. I rested on my elbows breathing heavily, and looked up at the boys with a new sight. Something seemed different. The world seemed clearer, and I felt much more awake then before.

"I knew it!" Jasper said proudly, "I knew she took after her father."

Walter laughed with relief, "it worked. Emily really is it."

I shook my head and smiled. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"You're a hero Emily!" Jasper replied. "And yes, you can be born a hero."


End file.
